lost family
by Lenaboo245
Summary: naruto finds out some shocking truth when going on a mission.
1. Chapter 1

LOST FAMILY

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IF I DID HINATA AND NARUTO WOULD BE TOGETHER!

AN: This is set during shippuden

It was a beautiful morning in konoha as a certain blonde-haired, orange wearing ninja yawned waking up from a nights rest. Naruto stretched, got out of bed, and headed to take a hot shower. He quickly discarded his clothing and stepped into his tub. He sighed as he turned on the water and the warm water caressed his body. He soaked it in as long as he could until he finally washed himself and got out of the tub. He dried himself and quickly dressed. As he finished his stomach began rumbling. He chuckled lightly to himself. " TIME FOR RAMEN!" he thought. He quickly left his house and walked down the streets of Konoha. He smiled to himself as he took in the beautiful day. The sky was clear and their was a soft breeze blowing. He reached Ichiraku's and sat down in a empty chair. "Hey Naruto!" Teuchi said smiling at his favorite costumer. " what can I get ya?" "How about some Miso Pork ramen?" Nartuo said grinning, He could practically taste the ramen in his mouth. " You got it Naruto!"Teuchi exclaimed happily as he bagan to prepare the food. Naruto sat back waiting for his food when suddenly a figure walked into the small bar. Naruto turned and smiled when he saw who it was. "Hi Hinata!" naruto exclaimed at seeing one of his precious people. " Hi n-n-n-naruto-kun!" Hinata said timidly poking her fingers together and blushing. Naruto smiled at her shy mannerisms. He never understood why she did this ( AN:) but he found he liked it. Hinata sat down next to Naruto in a stool and ordered Miso ramen. After a moment of quiet, there food was ready and they began to eat. Hinata smiled watching Naruto eat with his usual gusto. Hinata had just finished eating her bowl by the time Naruto had 5. Naruto looked up from his food to see Hinata watching him quietly. She instantly looked away, embarrassed he had caught her. Naruto tipped his head in confusion to her reaction, but just put it away to think about later. "Well, Hinata I gotta go do some training I'll talk to you later. Bye!" He said waving as he walked away. Hinata sighed as she watched him head to the training areas. How she wish she could be brave and actually hold a conversation. She got up and began walking down the road to her house.

Naruto made it to the training grounds and began to stretch getting ready for some strenuous activity. After he stretched he began to do his warm ups. He did push-ups and sit-ups then created his shadow clones. "Okay guys, ready for a work out!" He shouted to them. They all began to cheer itching to fight. Naruto grinned " Okay then! COME AT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" He yelled and in a split second he was dodging and hitting his clones. After hours of fighting the real Naruto came out on top. Naruto sat on the ground exhausted but glad for good training. Naruto was about ready to head home when a Anbu appeared in front of him " Lady Tsunade has requested you." The anbu said and just as quickly as he appeared, disappeared. "Hmmm, wonder what Grandma Tsunade wants." Naruto thought as he made his way out of the woods to the Hokage tower.

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. Chapter 2

WELL HERE'S PART TWO OF LOST FAMILY

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!L

After cleaning up, Naruto quickly made his way to the Hokage Tower. He sprinted up the road and as soon as he made it the building he ran right through the entrance to Tsunade's office. In typical Naruto fashion he kicked the door and screamed " WHAT DO YOU WANT BA-CHAN!" Tsunade's temper quickly rose seeing naruto kick her door down and call her Ba-Chan. With lightning speed she picked him up and said " NARUTO! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO BARGE IN MY OFFICE LIKE THAT!" Naruto whimpered and said in a puny voice " S-s-sorry Ba-Chan!" Tsunade sighed and dropped him on the floor. Naruto let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding as Tsunade walked back to her desk and said "So Naruto, the reason I called you here is because I have a very important mission for you." Naruto instantly perked up hearing the words " important mission." Tsunade continued saying

" In a village named Whirlpool there have been reports of life there. See Naruto, that village was destroyed in the Ninja Wars years ago. I need you to check this out." Naruto tipped his head to the side as he asked " Why is this important ba-chan?" Tsunade sighed " because Naruto, If there are people there we could have them as allies. Whirlpool used to be a very strong village. Now you leave tomorrow morning. Get good sleep." Naruto nodded and ran to his house to start packing. Tsunade bit her lip as she watched him go. "oh Kami" she thought " Half of me hope those reports are right. The other half says it can't be true. Cause if they are Naruto will finally know the truth."

So did u like it? R&R P.S Let me know your guesses on what the secret is!


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY HERE'S CHAPTER 3 OF LOST FAMILY!**

**I ALSO WANT TO THANK THE PEOPLE WHO REVEIWED!**

**ALSO I' M TRYING TO BE A LITTLE CREATIVE SO, THOUGHTS ARE IN **_**ITALICS **_**AND SPEECH IN " QUOTATIONS"**

**The next day Naruto quickly got out of bed and got ready to leave. He had packed last night so he quickly took shower, brushed his teeth, and dressed. As soon as he was done Naruto sprinted out of his house to the main gates of Konoha. As he reached the gates he saw Tsunade standing there anxiously. He stopped when he got close to her and asked " what's wrong ba-chan?" Tsunade shook her head out of irritation of him calling her ba-chan and said " Nothing Naruto, just want you to do a good job on this mission, okay? Here is the map to Whirlpool" Naruto smiled his fox grin and said " Of course ba-chan! I won't let you down." Tsunade smiled as he took the map and sped off out the gates. **_**Good luck naruto**_**, she thought.**

**Naruto traveled through the forests quickly, only stopping every so often to check his map to make sure he was traveling in the right direction. By night time he had made it halfway to his destination. Naruto stopped and decided to set up camp for the night. He built up his tent and started a small fire. By the time he was done Naruto was worn out from non-stop travel. As soon as he climbed in his tent and snuggled into his sleeping bag he was out like a light. **

**The next morning naruto woke up fresh and ready to continue his travel. After putting up his tent and packing up his things he was back on the road to Whirlpool.**

**By midafternoon he had reached a huge a clearing with immensely large trees. He stepped through the clearing as a gentle breeze blew through. He reached the other side of the clearing and gasped as he saw grand houses, old and weathered from time. He had made it to whirlpool.**

**Well that's it! Chapter 3 done! Next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
